wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Khadgar
thumb|A statue of Khadgar in Stormwind Archmage Khadgar is one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived, one of the greatest heroes of the Alliance during the Second War, and the Supreme Commander of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. His name is Dwarven, and means "Trust". This gave him an odd dichotomy with Medivh, whose name means "Keeper of Secrets" in Thalassian. He starts and ends the quest: * Apprenticeship with Medivh At a young age, Khadgar was sent by the Kirin Tor to apprentice under Medivh, the Guardian of Tirisfal, in his tower at Karazhan. At first, Khadgar believed Medivh to be nothing more than he appeared to be, a kindly, old, if slightly eccentric wizard, but it wasn't long before he began to sense something was drastically wrong with his master. Though he never suspected that Medivh was actually being controlled by Sargeras, the Dark Titan, he became suspicious of his master's actions and motives. Eventually, he unravelled Medivh's plot to open a portal between Azeroth and Draenor, after meeting a Horde emmisary, the half-orc assassin Garona. Knowing it was already too late to stop the Dark Portal from opening further, Khadgar and Garona rushed to King Llane Wrynn of Azeroth for help. The pair, along with Lord Anduin Lothar and a group of soldiers returned to Karazhan to find Medivh in psychic link with the orc warlock Gul'dan. Khadgar managed to best his master and Sargeras by plunging a sword into Medivh's heart, but not before becoming cursed with frailty and old age. By the end of the events of Last Guardian, Khadgar went from a young adult to an old man with a great white beard. The Second War Following Medivh's death and the fall of Stormwind to the orcs, Khadgar fled north with Lord Lothar and the rest of the refugees to Lordaeron. He spent the Second War fighting with the Alliance of Lordaeron, all the while studying Medivh's spells and the nature of the Dark Portal. When the tide of the war turned and the Alliance managed to push the Horde back to the Portal itself, Khadgar attempted to destroy the Dark Portal, effectively severing the link between Azeroth and Draenor. The rift between worlds remained, however. To guard against a second attack from Draenor, Khadgar oversaw the construction of Nethergarde Keep in the Black Morass. The Alliance Expedition Khadgar's fears would be validated only a year after Nethergarde's completion, when the portal opened again, and orc forces began pouring out, striking strategically to steal powerful artifacts. Fearing a second invasion, Khadgar led an Alliance Expedition to the orc homeworld, where he quickly discovered that the situation was even worse than he had feared. The orcs, under the leadership of the shaman Ner'zhul, were planning on opening doorways to new worlds for the Horde to plunder. Unable to stop Ner'zhul from opening his portals, and unable to contain the terrible energies they unleashed, the archmage used Medivh's spellbook to close the Dark Portal from the other side, thereby shielding Azeroth from the final cataclysm of Draenor's destruction. Khadgar ushered the survivors into one of the rifts, and the Expedition's activities therafter are unknown. Archmage Khadgar has since been immortalized in stone, along with the other leaders from the expeditionary force, in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind. He also has a herb named after him, Khadgar's Whisker. His essays on Dimensional Convergence are also highly valued by the mages of Stormwind and Nethergarde. Khadgar and the Burning Crusade Khadgar now resides in Outland's Shattrath City. He appears as an NPC representing the need of the Alliance and the Horde to work together to defeat the Burning Legion (much like the Argent Dawn in Azeroth, which encourages the rival factions to ally against the Scourge). It would appear that at some point in their travels, the Expedition encountered the naaru, and have joined their holy quest to stop the Legion in its tracks. Because of Outland's nature, it is a strategic location in the Nether, and is the perfect staging ground for Legion invasions or a resistance. In the December 2005 issue of CGW: :"The Burning Crusade," says Metzen, " is the Burning Legion's ongoing war to snuff out life in the universe, to put it mildly." Khadgar explains to the varied races of Azeroth that although they may have withstood the Burning Legion twice, the bad guys are still marching across the unverse, burning planets and crushing everyone in their path — and that moral heroes (like you) must join the fight. Real Age? It is still unclear what Khadgar's actual biological age is. By lifespan Khadgar is only around sixteen to seventeen years old by the end of the First War in Last Guardian. Medivh's curse caused Khadgar to grow old and his hair turn snow white, however in WarCraft II: Tides of Darkness and WarCraft II: The Dark Portal, we see him as a middle aged man with a trim goatee and cropped red hair. From here one can assume that Khadgar somehow countered or atleast reduced the severity of the curse, and went on to age naturally from a middle aged man to an old man between the destruction of the Dark Portal up to the events of Burning Crusade. However, there is further confusion when we look at the monument erected in his honor in the Valley of Heroes. He is clearly shown as an old man with a long, white beard. This interpretation of him could not have been made unless this was how he was last seen since the closing of the Dark Portal. From the events of Last Guardian to our current time in World of WarCraft (Pre-Burning Crusade), Khadgar should have a from birth to present lifespan of around 50 years. Whether he aged naturally from a reversed-curse state both biologically and by stress of the magical power he wields or his appearance in WarCraft 2 is to be retconned remains to be seen. to close the Dark Portal.]] Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Alliance NPCs Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:City:Shattrath City